Funnycomedians1
"Failed attempt -.-" -Funnycomedians1 Funnycomedians1 is a myth who had started gaining popularity in the myth hunting community in the beginning of 2017, leading up to June of the same year, when he became permanently inactive. He's most known for his games "Snowy Day!" and "Springtime Cabin". 13ee1042e2f2c3246bddb05d6c6cbbc3.png|First version of funnycomedians1's (2012–2017) (?)|linktext=funnycomedians1's first outfit (2012–2017) (?) 8ce13dbf1951dc1da9bce62066a41e0d.png|Most known version of funnycomedians1 (early 2017–mid-2017)|linktext=funnycomedians1's most well-known outfit (early 2017–mid-2017) Overview Funnycomedians1 wears a brown trench coat and The Obsidian Egg from the 2017 Egg Hunt. He also used to wear Brown Charmer Hair before the most recent look change. History Although funny's account was made in 2012, he only started gaining recognition in the beginning of 2017. Around that time he made a game called "Snowy Day!", which featured a house in the mountains. The description of the game stated that railroad company had moved in, and you could see their dead bodies in the game. "Snowy Day!" is similar to the next game funny released, which was titled "Springtime Cabin". The creator of the myth ended up abandoning it in late May/early June of 2017 for unknown reasons. However, when the myth was still active, its owner made a forum post explaining the story under the pretext of a personal theory. According to the post, funny was born with a mental illness (either schizophrenia or a multiple personality disorder), and his parents sent him to an insane asylum. He broke out of it, murdered the staff, and moved into his main place "Snowy Day!". Funnycomedians1 had also explained his story to a friend of a youtuber who made a video on him. According to funny, his mom died at some point, and he thinks she was murdered by someone. Now he lives in the mountains and makes strawberry jam for people who come to visit him. Despite having stated that he'll never use the account again, Funny made 11 new places in 2019, on March 30th and March 31st, respectively. Interestingly enough, despite this, a game that allows you to know what someone's "Last Online" information is will tell you that he was last seen online on July 13th, 2017. None of the new places seem to be accessible, and none of the previously created games received any updates either. Games Snowy Day! (unavailable) Springtime Cabin Behavior Funny used to be pretty quiet whenever he played other people's myth games as well as his own, but there was a number of people he'd talk to. He would also answer some questions people asked him, as long as they did it politely. His mental illness didn't show for the most part. External links Funnycomedians1's Roblox Account A forum post explaining the story Funnycomedians1 | ROBLOX Myths and Legends season 4 part 2 (video) Trivia *Funny has his own egg in the 2017 RMH Egg Hunt, as well as his own badges in the games "The Myth Hunt" and "The Myth Hunt 2" developed by Enszo. *Funny stated that he likes dancing, as it betters his mental state. *Funny has a lot of decals, most of which are screenshots from games either without him or with him alongside other myths and myth hunters, or fanart, with the exception of a decal titled "Cereal", that shows a made-up cereal brand "Comedi-o's", which became an inside joke for a small period of time after the decal had been uploaded. *The strawberry jam funny makes is most likely poisoned, as the bushes with the berries kill you if you touch them; furthermore, the "guests" he mentioned seem to be dead as well after eating it. *His father was Funkeysmen (now terminated) and his brother was Fundevin. Category:Myths Category:Enszo Category:Retired Myths